


Yours, Always

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Veronica will never forget the way Acxa introduced herself.





	Yours, Always

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 5: **Soulmate!AU** or ~~Autumn~~.

Veronica levelled a glare at Lance but refused to rise to his bait and look petty in front of the others. Everyone else laughed, and she huffed and folded her arms., already plotting how to embarrass him back.

“Veronica? Your name is Veronica?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” she said tiredly, turning to see who had spoken behind her. If it was another officer Lance had been running his mouth to, she’d find al the embarrassing pictures of him from highschool and post them on the digital Garrison bulletin board.

The speaker was a purple-skinned alien woman that Veronica remembered seeing around Keith. She was ignoring everyone else and focusing on Veronica. She was gorgeous, and Veronica couldn’t help but perk up, even though that was bound to set Lance off again about her interest in aliens. Not that he was one to talk.

“And you are?”

The alien looked past Veronica to the group of laughing officers, and lance, and then reached out and grabbed Veronica’s wrist. The sound Veronica made as she was tugged away set Lance off again behind her, but she ignored him and struggled to keep pace.

“Um, excuse me?” she said, not yet attempting to free herself.

“Not here,” the woman said, still tugging her away through the corridors of the Garrison.

Veronica considered pulling away. There hadn’t been any incidents with aliens yet, and if Keith trusted this one, that was a sure sign she was alright, but still, an unknown person was dragging her somewhere secluded. That should be setting off warning bells, but she was too curious what this pretty alien wanted with her.

She’d always had a stupid weakness for beautiful women.

Finally, the alien pulled her into a room, looked around and nodded to herself upon finding it empty, and then turned to her. “I am Acxa,” she said, bringing her hands to the fastening of her shirt.

It took a moment for Veronica’s brain to catch up as she watched Acxa start to remove her shirt.

“Wait, what...? Okay, you’re hot and all, and I’m not opposed, but I don’t know you? So just stripping down out of nowhere is a bit...”

Acxa was pointing to writing that crawled across the skin just below her bra, an almost glowing sliver against her purple skin. “Veronica written like this? Is this your second name also?” she asked.

Veronica stared for a moment, then a loud sound tore out of her throat. Acxa flinched away, but Veronica just started pawing at her own shirt. She was sure if she opened her mouth she’d only babble, so she kept it shut until she had her shirt off.

“Does this say Acxa?” she asked, pointing to the alien script that had puzzled her since appearing on her skin at puberty.

Acxa reached out, brushing the back of a curved finger against the script. The touch made Veronica shiver, but she was frozen in place. During the invasion she had spent a lot of energy ignoring her mark, pretending it wasn’t there. She’d had confirmation early on that it wasn’t Galra script, but still, she hadn’t wanted to think about it.

When Acxa pulled her hand away, she appeared flushed, a darker hue staining her cheeks. She reached up, gently cradling the side of Veronica’s face.

“Veronica,” she said softly. “I never thought I’d meet you.”

Veronica’s response evaporated from her mind as Acxa leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together with a sigh. Unsure what to do, Veronica rested her hands gently on Acxa’s shoulders.

“What are your Earth customs?” Acxa asked softly, brushing the thumb of her other hand over her name again. “What do you wish to do next?”

“Many, many things that are completely inappropriate for an officer to do on Garrison grounds,” Veronica said without thinking. “But that has more to do with you introducing yourself by taking your shirt off.”

Acxa laughed, and pulled away. “Forgive me, I let my excitement get the better of me. It would have been humiliating if you were not my Veronica. I wasn’t thinking.”

Veronica shivered. “ _Your_ Veronica?”

The purple hue of Acxa’s cheeks darkened. “ _My_ Veronica,” she repeated, lower.

Another shiver swept through Veronica. “Possessive, I like it,” she whispered. “Then that makes you _my_ Acxa.”

Acxa smiled and nodded. “Yours, always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
